You're a what!
by TacoKato
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and her name's not Bella. She's different, very different. EdwardxOC, BellaxJacob
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I also do not own anything else that appears here from that book. It would be nice to, but I do not. I do own Kathryn, though. And just so you know, I love Bella and Edward, but that is not happening in this story. Sorry.

Special thanks to my cousin, Captain Tash, for sharing her dream that inspired this story. I wouldn't know what to do without you.

"You better hurry up, Katy, or you'll be late! I'm leaving now, so I won't be here to tell you again!" my Dad yelled as he left his nice, open house for a small, messy cubical.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll get there on time!" I called out my second floor window as he got in his Ford F150.

Little did he know that I had been ready for a long, long time. I mean, if you can't sleep, why waste your time doing nothing? After a horrible breakfast of cereal, I was on my way.

I hopped into my light blue Bentley Continental GTC, my prized possession. This was my favorite thing in the whole world. It took me three summers and all my birthday money, but it was all worth it. This was my dream car. I drove slowly, not because I was afraid to go fast, but because I was new here. I used to live in Salem, Oregon, and way before that, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. Bright, sunny, happy places. So why do I now live in wet, dark, smelly, depressing Forks, Washington? My dad got demoted. He used to be the head cheese, the man with all the power, the vice-president. One little mistake, and Bam! He landed here.

Slowly I made the turn into my new school's parking lot. "_You better be ready, Forks High, 'cause here I come!_" I thought. As I pulled in, I realized that I was one of the first people there. "Well, that gives me time to look around and find my way." I told myself quietly.

I looked around for the main office. Everything looked the same, like an old town house. After about ten minutes of walking, I found it. Right in front of my car. Brilliant. I just wasted all that time looking for something that was right in front of me. I just blamed the huge butterflies in my stomach for that.

I walked in. Cool air blasted my face. I looked around. There were four tall green fichus plants, one in each corner. "_As if this place couldn't get any greener_". In the back there was a large desk with a small, mouse-like woman sitting behind it. She glanced up from her computer and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Kathryn Gardener. I'm new here, and a little lost. Can you help me?"

"Sure, Kathryn. Let's see here… this is your class schedule. Each class is one hour long and there is a five minute break between each one. And seeing as you missed orientation, here is a map of the school. Oh, would you be so kind as to get all of your teachers to sign this, and then return it to me at the end of the day? Thanks! I hope you have a great first day!"

"Thanks, I'll try."

Her bright smile fell, just the smallest amount. I guess I wasn't that convincing. As I turned around, I saw another student come in. She had long dark brown hair, beautiful, porcelain white skin. She carried the worst frown, like this was the last place on earth that she would want to be at. Like me. She looked up at me. Those eyes! Those deep brown eyes! I knew them from somewhere, but where? How?

R-ing R-ing!

Shoot! I was late for class and on the first day too! I glanced at my schedule. English! At least it was close. I ran in the direction that the map said to go. Soon I made it to room B145. The teacher was in the middle of roll call when I entered. This balding man looked up at me with a questioned face. I handed him my. After a few seconds he looked up, signed the note, and handed it back.

"As you can see, class, we have a new student. Her name is Kathryn Gardener." He stated

"Hi Kathryn." The class said with no emotion. I mean, they were like zombies.

He turned to me.

"My name's Mr. Mason. If there is anything I can help, just ask, okay? You can take one of those two seats over there."

"Thanks, and please, call me Katy." I said as I sat down.

As I fumbled to get my stuff ready for class, someone else came in. I took a quick glance up. It was that same girl from before. I clutched my book, trying to remember who she was.

"Everyone, it seems as though we have two new students. This is Isabella- I mean Bella, Bella Swan." Boom!

I scrambled to get my book, worried that she would see me. What was she doing here? I mean here, of all places?! _I can't let her see me, I just can't. It would be too painful her to remember me. _I thought hysterically. I covered my face with my long, thick, dark chocolate hair.

Bella's POV

After that embarrassing introduction, I started to walk to the only empty desk in the room. As I sat down, I looked at my neighbors. There was a boy with acne problems on one side. He was about average height, maybe a little shorter. Not much to look at. I looked to my right. She was hunched over, and had her chocolate hair covering her face. She had tan, almost Indian looking skin (A/N: like people from India, not Native Americans) and was just a little taller than me. Suddenly, she glanced up at me, looking as though she was afraid. _That face… where have I seen that face? It couldn't be, could it? But I thought she was…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dead?! _

End Bella's POV

_Ohcrapohcrapohcrap… what to do, what to do? I should just leave now. No, I can't. That would just get her suspicious. Just relax, I'll ride this out. You can do this, you can do this. _

What seemed like an eternity later, class ended. I rushed out of there, but in an indiscreet way. Well, that's what I would have liked. I ended up tripping on the desk in front of me, making Bella trip over me.

"I'm so sorry." We both cried at the same time. We looked up and into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm new here. What's your name? I'm Bella Swan." Asked Bella.

"I'm… going to be late! Sorry, Bella got to go! Meet you at lunch?" I said as I rushed out of there.

As soon as she was out of sight, I took a breath. _I don't think she knows who I am yet… I can't tell her what happened… I don't know myself… _

The next two classes passed with no problems at all. Except that I was so bothered by this morning, I did not concentrate in either of them. I have no idea what went on in them. None what so ever.

I entered my fourth class in the same kind of daze. I took a slight like around the room. There were posters on the wall, posters that weren't in English, but I could still understand them. Why was that? And the teacher isn't speaking normally. I could understand her, but why was she talking like that? Then I realized where I was.

_Spanish class. How stupid am I? I mean, I've been taking this class since, like, second grade! I must be in a daze. Stupid Bella. Why did she have to move to Forks? Wasn't she happy with her mother? _

"La Sra. Gardener, yo le pregunté una pregunta. ¿Está bien usted? Ms. Gardener, I asked you a question. Are you okay?" Said a short, tan woman.

I took a short glance around the room, to find the clock. _Had class already started? _

"I'm sorry, m'am, I'm just a little out of it today. Perdón, soy justo un pequeño fuera hoy de ello.' I said as I looked around. Then I saw her. How did I not see her there?

Bella Swan. Why was she in my life now, after all I put her through? We had once been the best of friends, two peas in a pod, Frick and Frack. That was until I got… sick.

It was pneumonia. The worst kind. The lethal kind. I was ten. Bella, nine. I remember the day that she came to visit me. As soon as she entered the room, her head down, I realized that I might never see her again. She looked up, and we looked into each other's eyes. After about three seconds, she broke. I will never forget that look on her face. It was the look of despair. A look to old and ugly for such a beautiful, young girl. Her whole body was twisted with pain. The pain of losing her one true friend. Her sister in heart. She fell on her knees, sobbing. After a while, the nurse came to take out of the room. Bella kicked and screamed, crying the whole time. After a few moments of struggle, she gave up. The nurse came back in and looked at me. She handed me a box of Kleenex. At that time I found that my face was wet and contorted. I had been crying worse than Bella. That was the last time I saw her, until today.

The first tear fell. My first tear in about five years. I bit my lip, hoping no one would notice. _Just hold it in, hold it all in. You forgot it once, you can forget it again. It's just too painful to remember that face, oh that face. No, it never happened. You can't remember what never happened. _

Luckily, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. The school bell. It was time. Bella was waiting at the door.

"Let's go to… what's wrong? What happened?" Bella's voice felt like salt poured over an open wound.

"Just… wait for… me… at the… cafe… teria" I half hiccupped, half sobbed.

She saw that I needed a moment to myself and left me. I tried to go to the box of tissues, but about half way there I tripped and fell. I don't know how long I laid there.

"_It's not working!"_

"_We need to use it, there is no other choice."_

"_But, it hasn't been tested before…"_

"_She can't be in any worse condition than now. This is the perfect time to test it."_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" _

"_It doesn't have any effect!"_

"_Just wait."_

"_Its not doing anything."_

"_I said 'wait'"_

_The screaming stops._

I woke with a start. There was a hand on my hand. A cold hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then, with that image in my mind, I blacked out.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. As I regained conciseness, I looked around the room. It was a plain room, with no color on the wall. In on corner was a fern of some sort. There were also many cots lined up against the wall, on either side. Slowly, I figured out were I was.

_The nurse's office? But how? I was just in Spanish class… How did I get here?_

After a few moments, the nurse came in. She told me that I had passed out on the floor and started screaming. As she told me, I remembered everything. I remembered that wonderful, angelic face. But before I could ask her who brought me here, she dismissed me and left for the back room.

I had no idea how much time had passed, so I hurried to the next class on my list. Biology.

As I walked into the classroom, I realized class had not started yet. _That must be an extremely long lunch. Oh well, I should just stay here. It's not like I need to eat. Though, I am very thirsty. I'll fix that later…_

The bell rang. As so as it did, I was hit with the most wonderful, beautiful, tasty smell I had ever been introduced to. Then, he walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to clear this up:

"Blah"- Talking

_Blah_- Thinking

_Blah_-Notes/writing- Edward

_**Blah**_- Notes/writing- Katy

I do not own anything in here from Twilight. I do own Kathryn Gardener, and this plot. (Yes, there is a plot)

Thanks to Captain Tash, my bestest cousin. She told me the dream that inspired this story, and helped me bring it to the page. Lots of love to you, Tash!

I don't know what his name was, but I couldn't move. That smell was just so… overpowering. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to kill him, right then and there. And I could have, I it weren't for the fact that another person had just walked in.

Bella. _I can't let her see me like this. I just can't. I could get her…no. I will not harm her. She's had enough pain from me. But that smell… its calling to me. It just is. It's like a siren's song. It can't be ignored._

I gripped the teacher's desk. I looked down at my hand and realized that I had left dents there. Quickly, I hid them.

"There you are! What happened? Are you okay?" Bella asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time alone." I said as I bared my teeth. I started to salivate. My whole body was tense, and I was ready to pounce. _No. Don't do anything. Think of what would happen if they found out... _

The scent weakened as more people came into the room. I relaxed. There was no way that I could get him with so many other people in the room. In fact, their scents diluted his. _I still need to be on guard. On false move, and I might slip. I will not let myself slip. It's just out of the question. _

As the class room filled, I caught a new scent. It wasn't like the scent before. I did not crave it. It was something new, strange. I sniffed the air to see where it was coming from. I turned around to see a boy walk in. He had bronze colored hair, marble-like color skin, and was from all views, perfect.

This god of beauty paid no heed to me or Bella, a first for the day. He sat at a desk in the direct center of the room. I could tell that he did not expect anyone else to sit there because he had spread his books all the way across the table.

He then looked up. He stared at me and Bella. His eyes held a questioning look, then an extremely frightened one. Then his eyes turned cold and hard, and their color turned black, with a hint of red in the back. His whole body tensed up as he gazed at Bella.

The teacher walked in. Bella and I were given our seats. She sat next to the good smelling boy, named Mike Newton. I sat next to the god, named Edward Cullen.

_Why is he like this? Could he be…like me? But, I thought…He must be like me, there is no other explanation. I mean, that is pure blood lust. But, he looks like I do when… This is just too weird. But I have to help him. If I don't, he could expose us both. _

I grabbed my pen and tore a piece of paper out of my notebook.

_**Think of something random. It helps with the normal kind.**_

Slowly, I placed the paper next to him. He briefly glanced at it. His face went from stone serious to pure confusion, to utter shock, then to denial.

_The normal kind of what? _His Hand writing was beautiful, like something out of an old scripture. It made mine look like an animal tried to write. _An animal, huh? That's a little ironic…_

_**Blood lust.**_

_What do you think I am? _

_**I don't think. I know. You are a vampire.**_

_How the hell did you find out? Who are the F# you? What do you know about blood lust?_

_**Answer #1: I found out because I'm one to. Answer #2: I'm Kathryn Gardener Answer#3: Just trust, me I know a lot. You and I need to get out, and fast. **_

As soon as I wrote answer#2, Mike decided to sharpen his pencil. As soon as he moved, his scent hit me like a ton of bricks. My mouth salivated. _I could get away with it, with Edward here… yes, I have to. I just can't resist… He smells so good! But then there's Bella…I can't hurt her. She is still my friend, no matter what happened. I must control myself. I can't… must kill…NO, DAMN IT!! I can't kill… not a human… Just relax. Think about… Think about Edward. Help him. I think he's after Bella. Can't let her get hurt. _With that in mind, I finished the note.

I slid the paper to Edward. As soon as he read the paper, he looked shocked. He quickly scribbled something.

_But how? You don't look like us, or smell like us. You can't be one of us._ As soon as he wrote that and passed it to me, he tensed up. I could see-um- smell why. A nice scent passed us by. It wasn't as good as Mike's, but it was still good. It was Bella's. I was right. Bella was his brand of blood. _I have to distact him. _

Just then Mike went back to his seat. Agian, his smell hit me. It was even sweeter than before. _I will not think of that. I will think of Edward. I'll distract myself by tring to distract him._

_**Says who? **_

_Everyone who's a vampire says that we can't be tan._

_**I can prove that I'm one. Meet me in the parking lot. **_

_What are you going to do? Drink someone's blood? _

_**Just trust me, okay?**_

_Okay. I will meet you there after school. Meet me at my Volvo. There will be punishment if this is a joke. _

_**It's a date!**_

The bell rang. It was time for our last class. I had P.E. So did Bella. And Mike. This was going to be hard. I could feel my skin cooling, my heart rate dropping. My senses were becoming more aware. I could hear him breathing ever so lightly. I could even hear the pumping of his heart. And, to make matters worse, the smell of his blood got even stronger.

_I can't resist any longer… but I have to, for Bella. I can tell that she likes this guy…Maybe if I could get him in the locker room…yes that will work. I'll have him to myself…he won't be able to get away… But Bella… losing a friend this soon could really hurt her…I can't make her lose another friend. But OMG! This is just the best scent…better than roses…better than food…it is food…I am very thirsty… _

As we entered the gym, I couldn't help myself. The smell was just so sweet. I had never really liked the smell of human blood, but… this was very, very different. I started to walk closer to him. I was almost breathing down his neck. It surprised me that he did not notice me. I trailed him as he left for the boy's locker room. _I'm sorry Bella…but it's just too strong…_

_A/N: _I won't post the next chapter until I get atleast ten reveiws. They don't have to be long, they don't even have to say that you like it. I need to know what you guys think. Also, any ideas for the plot would be nice. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

But I'm going to have to make you suffer P

Two doors were approaching fast. Two different doors, two different fates. One, I quench my thirst and take the life of an innocent. The other, I save his life and go thirsty. One, I end my pain and start his, the other I continue to suffer, and he goes free. I pushed the door open. A strange, horrid smell hit me.

I looked around. The smell was from a half eaten baloney and cheese sandwich rotting away in the trash can. Around the can were scrunched up paper balls, like someone was playing a game of trash can basket ball, and missed every time. The desk was just covered in multi-colored paper, except for were the computer was. In the background I could here Homer Simpson talking about his job. Also on the desk was a plate that said 'Tom Garvey'. It was a little rusty and had some stains, like no one really cared about it.

"What is it, M'am? I'm really busy here, so this needs to be quick" yelled a gruff voice.

"Well, Coach Garvey, I'm not feeling that well. I think I need to go to the nurse." I said as I clutched my stomach. I made my breathing ragged and hunched a little. I faked a cough and shivered, hoping I looked sick. _I have to look sick. I just had blood lust, I have to…_

My little act must have worked, because he nodded his head and waved me out of the room. I got the feeling that he wasn't paying much attention, but I just shrugged that off. _That might just mean that he won't check to see if I went to the nurse's office. _

I walked out into the parking lot. It wasn't raining, but you could feel it coming. I looked up. _I wonder what kind of cars these townies have. _There were lots of pick-up trucks, mostly Fords, and a few small cars. All of them were at least ten years old. _Haven't these guys ever heard of a car dealership? I mean, my parents drove these before they met, and they met in high school! That was like, thirty years ago! _Then, one car caught my eye.

It wasn't old and rusty like the others. In fact, it was a nice and shiny Volvo S60 R. It caught me by surprise. In a normal city setting, it would look less than good, but here it looked like the king of all cars.

As I looked closer, I saw a figure sitting inside. It was sitting so still, it took me a while to realize that it was there. I drew closer to the car and listened. I could hardly hear it, but there was classical music playing.

_Who else listens to that music? I mean, I love it, but I know that it's not very popular._

I peered inside the car. It was Edward! His eyes were closed, his body uptight. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was asleep. He was beautiful, just what I thought that Adonis from that myth should look like. He was perfect, almost too perfect. (Almost)

His eyes burst open. He glared at me, and then rolled down the window.

"You know, it's very rude to stare. It's even ruder to look in someone else's car. And, aren't you supposed to be in class?" He said in an all knowing tone.

_He's not very nice. Why is that? Have I been mean to him? _

"Well, you have class too, yah know. And seeing as I was supposed to meet you here anyway, I guess that it's not that rude" I snapped back.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just all the extra stress today…" he apologized as he suddenly took an interest in his shoe. If vampires could blush, he would be redder than fruit punch. Slowly he looked up, waiting for a response.

"It's okay. I've been stressed too. I mean, this day seems like it's been an eternity, and it's not even over yet! Bio was extremely long." I said quickly, to fill the silence.

Edward smiled. It wasn't a full smile, yet it still reached his eyes. It completed his beautiful, perfect face. My heart melt instantaneously. I had never felt like this before. I couldn't see the people around me, couldn't hear the voices. All I could see was him.

"Well, who do we have here?" said a perky voice. I jumped and blushed deeply.

I turned around to see a small, pixy-like girl. She had short, spiky, inky black hair and wore a smile that seemed too big for her size. Her eyes were a deep gold, which shocked me. Never in my life had I seen eyes that color. Mine were always black or light brown.

"Well, what's you're name? I'm Alice Cullen. I see you know my brother. What's up?" she said in a happy up-beat tone. Just a little too happy. I could see that she was defiantly curious, and about to get ready to go on the defensive. Her body didn't tell me that, but her eyes did.

"Hi Alice, I'm Katy, Katy Gardener. I'm here to… to tell… no, show you something."

Alice suddenly locked up, and her eyes looked straight forward. She was staring, but not really seeing. I looked up, panicked, but saw nothing of concern. I looked at Edward, but he had a similar expression.

"Welcome to the family, Katy! But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you look like that?" said an even happier Alice while she hugged me tight. Dang, that girl was strong!

"What… just … happened?" I asked while trying to regain my breath.

"I guess that we have some explaining to do, huh? Let's wait for everyone else, and then you can follow us home. Is that okay?"

"Sure… but I have to call my dad. See yah in a few!" I said as I bolted (at normal human speed)

I pulled my cell phone out of my purse. It was a pink razor (a gift from my aunt). After a few minutes of reasonable arguing, I could go. I was shocked. Usually, my dad doesn't like it when I make last minute plans like this. Maybe he was happy that I was finally making friends. If only he knew what was going to go on…

I gave Edward a nod. Though we were on different ends of the parking lot, I knew that he got the signal. With no response, he hastily got in the car. You would think that after all that rushing that he would immediately turn the car on and leave. That was not the case.

He pulled out of the parking space just as soon as everyone else left. Slowly, he left the parking lot. When he left school, how ever, I could barely keep up with him. Now, don't think that I am a slow driver. I've explained this before, but I love speed. Not murderous speed, but speed none the less.

After about thirty minutes of this high speed chase, He made a quick turn into nowhere. I followed his lead and found a small, obscure road that was practically hidden from the road. I followed the path until I saw his house. I had to stop and take a breath.

It was the most perfect place that I had ever seen. It was like a castle, but warmer. Just one look and I knew that I wouldn't mind living here.

I continued down the dive. I could see at least five cars. _These people must be stinking rich. I can't even afford this much. Is that a Porsche?! _

I got out of my car and looked for Edward. I found him at the front porch with Alice and a bunch of people I didn't know. There were three males and two females.

One male was of a heavy build and he wore a scowl. I got the feeling that the look he was wearing now was one that was unfamiliar to his face. The one next to him was a bit taller, but skinnier and blonde. He wore a smile as he saw me. I could tell that it was genuine. The last male was a bit shorter than the other two, had light blonde hair, and was a bit hard to read.

The two females were absolutely stunning. One was like a living Barbie doll. She had long blonde hair, and a body to die for. The other one gave off a more motherly feeling. Her smile made me just want to open my heart right then and there.

Edward repeated my story to all of them, why I was here and then turned to me.

"Well, show us something. Run, lift the car, do something!" He almost yelled.

I looked around. I know, know. It's not like anyone who I did not want to see this was watching. But, I had never done this in front of people before. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Soon, I felt my temperature dropping fast, my skin hardening, and my senses heightening. I opened my eyes in wonder. Though I've done this a million times, I'm always shocked about how different I feel. Like a whole new person, a whole new world. I could feel the new energy, the new strength. I loved it.

I looked straight at Edward, to see his reaction. Both he and Alice seemed indifferent, like they had seen it all before. Everyone else looked puzzled, shocked even. I almost laughed at the big guy, Emmett, whose eyes were popping out of his head.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. Welcome to the family Miss… I'm sorry; I don't think I learned you're name. What is it?" said the eldest male, Carlisle.

"I hate to take back you're offer, but I have a family. And my name's Kathryn Gardener, but please, call me Katy." I said politely.

As soon as I said my name, Carlisle went rigid. At first his face was shocked, then questioning. He stared at me like I was growing another head. _He looks at me like that now?_

"It isn't possible…"


End file.
